


play it how you see it

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i went overboard bc i love this boys sm, ok this isnt actually a drabble buT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: kaito is missing his jacket... where could it possibly be?





	play it how you see it

**Author's Note:**

> fifth request done!!! jfc this got WAY LONGER than it was meant to be but uhhhh its my otp soooo  
> idk enjoy!!

 

_ Where had he put it? He could have sworn he had left it hanging on the back of his chair in the dining hall… but it wasn’t there now. _

Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He was on the hunt for his jacket. That morning during breakfast, Kaito had taken his jacket off (it was getting a bit warm with all of the people around). He had forgotten it as he left, and now that he was coming back to get it... it wasn't there.

_ Seriously... it wasn't like it could just grow legs and walk away. So where in the actual hell was it? He knew he hadn't taken it back to his room. Yeah, he could be a bit clueless and absent minded from time to time- but he wasn't  _ **_ that _ ** _  stupid! Hm... maybe Kirumi had taken it to wash? Yeah...that was probably it. Now to find Kirumi. _

Kaito headed up to Kirumi's talent room, supposing she was more than likely in there. She always seemed to be cleaning or cooking. Didn't that get tiring? Eh, she seemed to enjoy it, so he supposed it did no good to worry over it.

He walked up the stairs and then knocked on Kirumi's door, opening it slowly with a quiet, "Excuse me..."

Kirumi, as expected, was there in her room. But... she didn't seem to be doing any laundry.

"Mm? What can I help you with Kaito?" Kirumi asked, looking up from her work.

"Ah, did you take my jacket? I left it in the dining hall and now I can't find it." Kaito still was pretty certain she had taken it, even if he didn't see the washing machines going.

Kirumi tilted her head, humming a denial, "No, I didn't take it. Did you want me to?"

"Oh- no, no. I was just looking for it. It's fine." Kaito nodded, "Thanks though."

"Of course, is there anything else that you need me to do? If you wish, I can find your jacket for you." Kirumi offered, folding her hands in front of her properly, a polite smile on her lips.

Kaito shook his head in response, "No, no. That's fine. I'm sure I just misplaced it. Thanks though. I'll be going now..." Kaito nodded before stepping back out of the room. When he closed the door behind his, he let out another sigh. So Kirumi wasn't the one who had taken his jacket...

In an effort to clear his mind, Kaito headed downstairs and then outside to get some fresh air. It was a bit unnerving how the weather was always so perfect outside, but at least he didn't need to worry about being too cold, even though he was missing his jacket. He walked out to the further courtyard, figuring there would be less people there. As much as he enjoying being around people, sometimes a man just had to be alone.

He had only taken a few steps into the circular area when he saw something.

_ Oh. Well... he knew where his jacket was now. _

What Kaito saw was something he didn't think he would ever see. Never would he had guessed that this was the source of his missing jacket.

Underneath a blossoming green tree, sat Kokichi. He was leaned up against the bark, eyes closed, and... Kaito's jacket was wrapped around him, just like a blanket. His face was burrowed in the fabric, arms gripping the fabric tightly. He looked... peaceful. His face was relaxed, not causing any trouble. He looked kind of... cute.

_ What? No, no, there was no way Kaito thought Kokichi was cute. He hated him! He hated the little troublesome gremlin... wow, he really was small. His jacket looked so huge compared to him... _

_ Wait, what? What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't be having these types of thoughts. This was Kokichi for god's sake! Why was he thinking about these things? Shit, fuck, goddammit, why was Kokichi so cute? He couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to hold him in his arms... shit. _

_ Yup. This was a problem. _

_ This was bad. _

_ He liked Kokichi. He  _ **_ liked _ ** _  Kokichi. Oh fuck. Oh god. _

_ What... what was he supposed to do now? _

Kaito stood there, unable to take any more steps forward. He... genuinely had no idea what to do. This was such a foreign feeling. He was used to always having a solution, always knowing what to do, always being certain of himself. But now... he was dissolving into a puddle of uncertainty. He liked Kokichi. He had romantic feelings for Kokichi. He... wanted to hold him. He felt his face heat up as he thought of what Kokichi would look like all blushed up and embarrassed. No matter what he tried, Kaito couldn't get his mind off of the other boy. He had already known he was bisexual, so it wasn't as if that was a huge revelation to him. But... he never realized that he had these feelings for such a little trickster asshole. Before now, Kaito had tricked his mind into believing that he hated him, that he despised him with every last bit of his heart. Now that he was faced with his true feelings, Kaito had no idea what he was meant to do. He had never had these feelings for anyone before. He had always dreamt of having a boyfriend or girlfriend, but never truly had a crush on anyone.

Well... he figured that he had always been a man of action. He had never been the type of person to let his emotions stay inside and burn at his heart. He was going to tell Kokichi. As much as his instincts were telling him to just keep it a  secret- Kaito ignored it. He wasn't going to let this eat away at him. He would just tell Kokichi, get rejected, and then that would be that, and he could move on as quickly as he could.

Kaito nodded, resolve in his eyes. He forced his body to move again, walking over to where Kokichi rested with light footsteps.

He kneeled down, becoming far more flustered than he though he would- just by seeing Kokichi's sleeping face up close. His normal 'act before even thinking' mindset kicked in, and before he could register what he was doing, Kaito leaned in and pressed his lips against Kokichi's forehead.

_ Oh fuck. _

Kokichi's eyes fluttered open, a small yawn escaping his mouth.

_ Fuck. Shit. Abort mission. Abort the fucking mission. _

Kaito's fight or flight responses kicked into overdrive... so far into overdrive that it was too much and he just froze, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide and his lips were still hovering over Kokichi's forehead.

"Momo-chan?" Kokichi asked, looking up at him with a sleepy expression. His cheeks were pink.

_ Cute...  
_

Kaito moved away, avoiding eye contact, "Y-yeah..."

"Did you...?"

Suddenly at a loss for words, Kaito just nodded.

Kokichi hugged the fabric of Kaito's jacket to his chest, "I-I stole your jacket, I'm sorry..." He was stuttering, a blushing mess. He had never been so flustered.

"N-no..." Kaito shook his head, "It uh... it's fine. It... looks cute on you." 

Kokichi hid his face in Kaito's jacket, "Sh-shut up. I'm- I'm evil! I'm not cute... w-why are you being so nice to me? Before, you'd literally slap me if you found I was the one who took your jacket..."

"Listen, Kokichi..." Kaito sighed, seating himself on the ground in front of the other, "This is going to sound weird, I know it is, but... ugh..." Kaito groaned and sighed, "Hey, can you look at me?"

Kokichi peeked his face from where it was hidden in the fabric of the spaceman's jacket, making eye contact with Kaito despite how much he wanted to hide.

"I like you, Kokichi." Kaito looked him in the eye as he said it.

Kokichi's eyes widened, "Th...that's a lie... isn't it?" He seemed reluctant to believe Kaito.

"It's not a lie. God, I wish it was a lie. It would be so much easier if I didn't have these feelings, but I really do like you Kokichi. You're an annoying little brat and I hate you, but I have.... feelings for you. Ah... romantic ones." 

Kokichi's pale skin turned red, all the way down his neck and to his ears, "R-really...?"

Kaito nodded.

_ God.... Kokichi was probably going to make fun of him now. He was going to run off, go tell everyone about this, wasn't he? Yeah... this was probably a terrible decision on his behalf. Now he was really done for- _

_ Soft. _

_ What...? _

Kaito was brought out of his own thoughts as he felt something against his cheek.

_ Kokichi.  _

A small giggle fell from Kokichi's lips, vibrating against Kaito's skin, "Didn't you realize? I feel the same way, dummy. That's why I always pick on you more than anyone else, y'know? And it's why I stole your jacket. I just... saw it there after breakfast and I couldn't resist. I had always wanted to just wrap myself up in it. It... heh, it smells like you. that probably sounds creepy, but it's comforting."

Kaito felt his nerves settle down, chuckling along with Kokichi's laughter, "You're such a fucking brat, you know that? God, you're so annoying..."

Kokichi jumped onto Kaito, wrapping his arms around him and laughing more, "I know. But I play the game until I get what I want. And this time- you were the one I wanted."

Kaito fell onto his back, Kokichi laying on top of him. He smiled, ruffling the other's hair, "Yeah, well, you got me."

"And you've got me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
